


And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart

by misskraken



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, One Shot, So Married, True Love, did I mention that they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskraken/pseuds/misskraken
Summary: Steve and Bucky get hitched, y’all.





	And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so strange that I’ve been on ao3 for almost a year now and I’m just now writing Stucky, especially since it’s one of the pairings that really got me interested in writing fanfiction in the first place. Oh well. Better late than never I guess. I hope y’all enjoy. :)

They chose the mountains for their honeymoon for a few reasons. Number one, because it was beautiful. Number two, Tony and Pepper has a lake house in the Blue Ridge mountains that they were more than willing to lend out for the week. And number three, when Bucky thought of all the places where bloodthirsty aliens or mutants or demigods might be interested in, Asheville, North Carolina, didn’t make the list.

When Bucky wakes up the morning after the wedding, the rising sun has just started watering down the night sky, and the whole room is ice-blue. Steve is fast asleep beside him, his arm slung across Bucky’s chest.

Bucky strokes the back of Steve’s hand and gazes at his peaceful face. Even in the dim light, he’s beautiful, and the glint of gold on Steve’s left ring finger fills Bucky with such a wild, impossible joy he feels like shouting. He remembers the way the cool metal ring felt all over his body the night before, remembers everything Steve groaned and whispered and screamed against the feverish heat of Bucky’s skin.

They are married. After the better part of a century, after so much blood and pain and heartache, Steve Rogers is his, to have and to hold, for better or worse, so long as they both shall live.

Bucky kisses Steve’s forehead, soft and lingering, before slipping out of bed to use the bathroom. After he finishes, he figures he may as well brush his teeth and splash some water in his face, in case Steve decides to continue what they started last night when he wakes up. When he reenters the bedroom, he looks though the glass doors leading out to the dock and notices the edges of the sleepy-blue sky begging to turn a pale shell pink. Bucky slips out the door and slides it closed behind him, careful not to make any sudden noise that might wake Steve. 

Outside, the birds are just beginning to stir, their soft chirping the only sounds in the still, cool air. Bucky tilts his head back and inhales deeply as he gazes at the rolling blue mountains in the distance.

Bucky has never been a religious man. Not now, not then. After the hell he’s been through, he finds it hard to believe that there’s some benevolent higher power looking out for him.

But now, whether by luck or by chance or by something else entirely, he’s here, on the morning after his wedding, with the man he has loved since childhood sleeping peacefully in their bed after a night of passionate lovemaking. There is something sacred about this place, Bucky thinks, as if the mountains are allowing him to be here.

“Thank you,” he whispers to the air out in front of him.

He turns around to walk back into the bedroom and stops in his tracks.

Steve is standing in the door frame, looking at Bucky. He is clad only in a pair sweatpants, shirtless and barefoot, with his hair sticking up on one side from his pillow. His full lips are curled into a soft, knowing smile, but it is his the look in his eyes that truly steals the breath from Bucky’s lungs. Steve looks at Bucky with pure wonder and a raw, naked hunger that nearly makes Bucky fall to his knees.

“You’re up early,” Steve says softly.

Bucky smiles as he walks towards him.

“Just wanted to see the view,” Bucky says.

Steve nods and holds out his arms, and Bucky is all to eager to go into them. Steve kisses Bucky’s forehead, his cheeks and nose, and Bucky notes with a little thrill that Steve has just brushed his teeth as well.

“I was thinking,” Steve says between kisses, “that maybe we could go get some breakfast at that little waffle place up the road in an hour or two.”

“Sounds good,” Bucky says. “Think I should shave before we go?”

Steve smiles and brushes the back of his hand against the stubble on Bucky’s cheeks. 

“I don’t know,” he muses, “I kinda like it when you grow it out. Makes you look like Jesus.”

“Oh, so that’s what you’re into?” Bucky says with a raised eyebrow, his voice full of mock-scandal. “Dammit, Steve. All this time I thought you liked me for me. Turns out you just wanna be balls-deep in our Lord and Savior.”

Steve’s laughter rings out across the quiet morning.

“I mean,” Steve says, a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth, “you were risen indeed last night, if I recall correctly.”

Bucky just rolls his eyes and catches Steve’s mouth in a warm, piercing kiss. Steve wraps his arms around him, pulling Bucky flush against him as he responds in kind. Through the thick material of his sweatpants, Bucky can feel Steve hardening.

“You gonna take me to bed, Captain Rogers?” Bucky murmurs against his mouth. “Or do you plan on just fucking me out here on the dock?”

Steve scoops Bucky up and carries him inside.

~

Steve has never been one for a quick fuck, not when it comes to Bucky. 

Bucky’s body has changed so much since they were first reunited. His starved, raptor-like frame of skin and bone and rock-hard muscle has thickened, a combination of proper nutrition and exercise at the training center of Avengers HQ. There is a heft to his frame now, a healthy, sturdy robustness that Steve cannot get enough of. When the two of them take to their bed, Bucky naked and writhing on his back, Steve takes his sweet time making Bucky feel as if he is the most beautiful thing to walk the earth. Steve maps kisses across the this swathes of muscle on Bucky’s arms and chest, marvels at the way his teeth sink into Bucky’s thighs and the way Bucky’s plump buttocks give when he squeezes them. This slow veneration drives Bucky to the brink of his sanity every time, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Do you know what you do to me?” Steve whispers hoarsely against Bucky’s Adam’s Apple when he throws his head back against the pillow. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful. Don’t know what I did to deserve you. And now you’re all mine.”

“I’ve always been yours,” Bucky says, tears running out of the corners of his eyes onto his temples. “I’ve loved you since before I knew what love was.”

Steve moans, low and broken in the back of his throat as he surges up to kiss the shining track of tears from Bucky’s face.

“You’re crying,” Steve says, wonder and concern mingling together in his voice.

“Cause I’m happy, asshole,” Bucky says, “and I’m gonna lose my mind if you don’t bust my walls down in the next five seconds.”

The hunger in Steve’s eyes returns with a vengeance, and he hurriedly throws Bucky’s legs around his waist. Bucky is still tender and slick from last night, and it takes almost no time for Steve to slick himself up and slide his heavy dick into the silken heat of Bucky’s body. Bucky gasps at the burning fullness, at the feeling of Steve’s heart beating underneath his skin. There hands find each other, metal and flesh fingers intertwining, an unbreakable bond that war and Hydra and death itself have not been able to break.

They breathlessly gaze at each other for a moment, too overwhelmed to move or speak.

Finally, Steve tilts his head down and kisses the cleft of Bucky’s chin.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you, too,” Bucky says. “Always have, always will.”

They kiss again as Steve begins to makes love to him, Steve’s tongue filling Bucky’s mouth as he circles his hips. Fresh tears spring into his Bucky’s eyes at the enormity of Steve’s love, at the possibility their future holds, but he simply blinks them away and smiles against Steve’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I’m planning a post-Endgame M’Challa fic, some ValCarol fluff/smut, and possibly some post-Endgame Thor/Hulk, but if there’s a pairing you’d like to see more of, please let me know.


End file.
